Freddy's Revenge
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's a quiet night at the pizzeria when one of Foxy's pranks goes off and gets Freddy instead of Bonnie. Freddy enlisted Bonnie's help in getting him back.


**Di.M.H; "Hey guys sorry it's been a while, I've been busying writing fanfics for YU-GI-OH. For the second part of Born Like This is postponed since the computer that it's on isn't working right now. I hope you guys like this. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Freddy's revenge**_

#

The pizzeria was quiet that night. Bonnie was playing his guitar while Chica was sweeping the floors. Gold was in the back working on something as usual. Freddy was in the office doing the bills while Foxy was hanging out in pirate cove. Chica looked up at Bonnie who was sitting on the stage. She cleared her throat making him look up.

"What's up," he asked.

"Could you do me a favor," she asked.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Could you go get the new dust pan this one just broke in half."

"Sure thing, I'll go get it."

He set the guitar down before standing up and headed toward the back room. Freddy stepped out of the hall that leads to the office. He walked over to throw something in the trash when black ink shot out from the trash covering his face. Chica gasped as she watched with her hands over her beak. Foxy jumped out from the cove.

"I got ya Bon…."

He froze realizing that it was Freddy instead of Bonnie. Freddy turned to look at him. Foxy gulped as he caught the look on Freddy's face.

"FOXY!"

Foxy ran off into the hall that would lead far away from the stage room. Chica slapped herself in the face. Bonnie came back with the new dust pan and noticed that Freddy's face was covered in black ink. Gold wasn't far behind him to see what happened.

"What happened boss," Bonnie asked.

"Foxy and his pranks," Freddy replied as Chica handed him a towel to wipe off his face.

"Where is he now," Gold asked.

"He ran off when he saw that he got Freddy," Chica explained before turning to Bonnie, "are you guys having another prank war again?"

"We were last night," Bonnie replied, "But we stopped when six a.m. came around."

"Well, apparently he's still playing," said Gold.

"Well I'm not," Bonnie replied, "I've been busy practicing for tomorrow's party."

Freddy nodded as he wiped his face. Chica offered to help him. Gold sighed wiping the back of his head. This was the last thing they needed when they had a huge party to plan for.

#

Foxy had made sure that it was safe before stepping back into the stage room. He didn't see Freddy anywhere and sighed with relief. Bonnie was sitting on the stage playing his guitar. He heard him entering the room.

"Freddy's pissed," he said without looking at him.

"Where is he," Foxy asked.

"He and Chica went out for date night."

"So I'm safe,"

"For now but when they get back you're a dead fox."

"Shut up Bon!"

"Why did you set up that prank in the trash can? We both agreed that we wouldn't set up traps that we know that the others would have access to."

"Well, you were taking the trash out last night and I figured that I could get you."

"You put it in a trash can that I already emptied earlier that night."

"Well how was I supposed to know that."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and shook his head. Foxy murmured something under his breath before he walked into the cove. Bonnie glanced over to see Freddy leaning against the wall in the shadows. Bonnie smirked when he heard Foxy cry out. Foxy came out covered in head to toe in black ink. Bonnie began to laugh as he ran out.

"What the hell," Foxy shouted.

"Payback," Freddy called from the shadows.

Foxy froze as Freddy stepped out from the shadows. Bonnie couldn't contain himself and fell back laughing. Freddy smirked at Foxy before turning to Bonnie.

"Thanks for the idea Bonnie," he said.

"No problem boss," Bonnie replied still laughing.

"BON!"

"You had it coming dude," said Bonnie.

"I hope you learn your lesson Foxy," said Freddy, "never poke the bear."

Foxy blinked in shock as Freddy and Bonnie were laughing. Gold and Chica stepped out from the hall that leads to the office and started laughing. Foxy growled before storming off to go clean himself off. That would be the last time he would set up a trap in the trash.

_Screw you guys._


End file.
